FWC Weekly RAW Checklist
The RAW weekly checklist is a semi-rotating checklist of memes, appearances, and other assorted shenanigans that normally occur during an episode of Raw, or in a PPV event. The list fluctuates every now and then to include new references and memes which are more current, however older, more classical mainstays always have a place on the list. In general, a new FWC member or lurker can look to the RAW checklist and be on the lookout for these things to happen in the thread. Originally created for the Summerslam 2011 PPV, the list includes contributions from ManofPA, Dougie_AXP, hundreddollarman and many others. It is currently maintained by FWC member Grand Moff Joseph. The Checklist Debuts FWC member hundreddollarman debuted the original checklist on August 14, 2011, during the 2011 Summerslam 2011 thread, as a way to keep track of some events that would likely happen over the course of the thread. The original list consisted of the following items: 1) I Said's breakdown is post of the night 2) Smiths posts a centered bolded post wondering about the tab location 3) FNB has an idea that is later stolen by the Raw writer who monitors this thread 4) We are saddened by how they blow the ADR appearance at this PPV 5) Someone comes a trolling tonight The checklist was modified by Dougie AXP in time for the next night's episode of Raw, and was posted in the related Fark thread. Dougie modified the list and expanded it, adding a number of items. The completed list was enshrined that night as the first official checklist, and consisted of the following: 1) I Said breaking down game-winning strategy for John Cena 2) WWEchampupinthisbiatch.jpg 3) "BAH GAWD KING!" 4) SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!! 5) No Peas! 6) Somebody trolling for the night 7) Somebody wondering why this isn't in the Entertainment tab 8) "Never mind that shiat, here comes Mongo!" 9) Broskis 10) WE WANT ICE CREAM 11) LetsgoCenaCenaSucks.jpg Current Raw Checklist (as of August 2013) 1) Every 25th post is "ARMBAR! " & every 1004th post is "moss covered three handled family gredunza" 2) Kaate Explosion, the weekly troll we deserve, asks why this isn't in the Entertainment tab 3) Pretty GM is stalked by KelyKellyKelly 4) "Never mind that shiat, here comes Mongo!" 5) Bah Gawd King, that's the NPO's music! 6) I AM THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! 7) NOPE! 8) Because Fark you, that's why 9) [REDACTED] 10) The Great and Powerful ShiningWizard appears 11) Dolph Ziggler's guide to selling and athletic sex 12) Mizark Appreciation Time 13) Out of nowhere, it's VINTAGE ORTON! 14) Where's Cena? Is someone talking about Cena? WHERE'S CENA? 15) HHH->All the belts 16) Remember the SSSP belt? Yeah, that happened 17) Screw it, you aren't even reading this one. ARMBRA! (but link it NSFW) 18) Once a PPV cycle, just like Taker....the "It's Me" pic returns 19) JFSP shows up late and gives a full recap; posts Cena 20) Last APP reference Standing 21) "Bobby, what's that?" "No worries, Gorilla. that's just Tony making his 'meh' face" 22) An fWc member loses his or her smile 23) BONUS: FWC member in the crowd and/or seen on TV Category:Belts Larping Factions Category:FWc 101